First Anniversary Picnic
by helluvagoodtime
Summary: It's Kurt and Blaine's first anniversary and Blaine has a nice picnic waiting for Kurt in a secluded corner of the park. Not really smut but a little heavier than just fluff. One-shot.


First Anniversary Picnic

*I do not own anything of glee. The characters are not mine :( I would love them to BE MINE though. Ok no more overly attached author.

_Why did it have to be on a school day? _Kurt thought. He wanted his first anniversary with Blaine to be on a weekend so they could spend the whole day together without doing homework. But sadly it was a Tuesday and if he didn't hurry he would be late. He got up to start his face cleansing ritual and to style his hair. He wanted to look extra special for Blaine today. Kurt had laid out his clothes the day before. He had chosen a hot red skinny jeans so Blaine could spot him easily, a form-fitting checkered button-up and Marc Jacobs jacket to top it all off. If Kurt didn't get Blaine's libido going with his ensemble, then Blaine might as well be straight.

Kurt jumped in his car and drove to school just in time for first period. He didn't have any classes with Blaine until after lunch so he would have to find him in the hall before then. He couldn't wait to see Blaine and his cute bowties. Kurt guessed he would wear his green and pink one that he saved for special occasions. Kurt actually thought it was slightly repulsive but he couldn't hurt Blaine's feelings by telling him. Blaine had told Kurt that they were going to do something special after school and that occupied Kurt's thoughts all through Math class and History.

Finally the bell rang, signaling the end of third period. Blaine hadn't made an appearance in the halls yet, but Kurt was hopeful that he would see him this time. Kurt walked briskly to his locker when he felt someone grab him around the waist from behind. Kurt jumped out of habit because of his days of being bullied but he relaxed when he heard a familiar voice whisper seductively is his ear, "Happy Anniversary baby. I have some special plans for us later." Kurt felt a tightening in his pants but he ignored it; now was not the time. Kurt spun in Blaine's grip and came face to face with the green and pink bow tie. Kurt hugged Blaine tightly.

"Happy Anniversary Blaine!" Kurt said brightly. "I can't wait to see what you have in store! How do you like my outfit? I picked it specifically for you," Kurt said waiting to hear his critique. Blaine stepped back and looked Kurt up and down a few times, pausing obviously at his pants making Kurt blush.

Blaine leaned in closely again and told Kurt in a low voice, "I think you are the sexiest person I have ever seen. You make me want to skip class and show you what I have planned for lunch." Kurt hope it was something carnal and physical but before he could thing about it more, Blaine stepped back and added, "And your hair is fabulous! How you get it that way I'll never know!" Blaine crooned making Kurt blush almost as red as his pants. The bell rang again telling them they were late for class. "I'll meet you here after fifth period, ok?" Blaine said.

"Yeah that sounds great," Kurt agreed. They hurried to their classes with minds full of the events to come.

Fifth period finally came to a close as the bell for lunch rang. Kurt was all packed up and ready to go and he was the first one out of class. He saw Blaine already standing at his locker waiting for him. Blaine smiled brightly as he saw Kurt and walked toward him. "Ready?" Blaine asked.

"So ready," Kurt said. "I'd go anywhere with you."

"I'd take you anywhere with me," Blaine told him. "My car's parked around the back of the school. Come on," Blaine said with a smile. They walked together and when the school was deserted enough, they walked hand in hand. Soon they reached Blaine's Honda and as soon as they were both inside, Blaine leaned across the middle of the car and took Kurt's face in his hands. "I love you," Blaine told him and then kissed him gently on the lips. Kurt immediately responded and kissed him back, more passionately than when Blaine kissed him. Kurt started getting really into the make-out session and began licking Blaine's closed lips, wanting entrance into his mouth. Blaine pulled back and Kurt looked a little confused. He really like what they were doing but Blaine seemed like he wanted to stop. "Are you hungry Kurt?" he asked.

"Hungry for more of you," Kurt said playfully, hoping to get Blaine back into the mood, but Blaine didn't take the bait.

"Well I actually had a picnic planned for us. A short one since lunch is only an hour but it's a quick drive to the place I want to take you."

"Ok, yeah I guess I am a little hungry then," Kurt said a little irritated. He really just wanted to ravage Blaine's body, but he didn't want to spoil any of the plans that Blaine had worked so hard to make. Blaine started driving and in five minutes, they arrived at a large park. Blaine popped the trunk and took out a picnic basket and a blanket. Kurt's mood was improving just seeing the picnic gear. He was thinking this was another great opportunity to make-out with Blaine.

Blaine finally seemed to be on the same page as Kurt because he picked a secluded corner of the park covered with trees and shade and laid out the blanket. You couldn't see the spot from the road and it was on right next to a hill so people couldn't see them except if they stood at the top of the hill. Blaine opened the basket revealing sliced plums, peanut-butter and jelly sandwiches on white bread and some cookies. It was a simple meal but it looked delicious.

"Blaine this looks amazing," Kurt said as he took a bite of his sandwich. He loved peanut butter sandwiches and plums so this really was a perfect meal for Kurt.

"I know what you like," Blaine said with a seductive smile. He took a bite of his own sandwich and said, "I only stopped kissing you in the car because I didn't want to get caught at school and I wanted you to have your favorite lunch." Kurt was already halfway done with his sandwich, but at the mention of kissing, he swallowed his last bite and crawled slowly over to where Blaine was sitting. Blaine put his sandwich down too and leaned back on his elbows, waiting for Kurt.

When Kurt had crawled right next to Blaine, Blaine sat up again. "You have some jelly right there," Blaine said pointing to the corner of Kurt's mouth. Kurt raised a hand to wipe it away, but Blaine caught his hand and said, "No, let me." Blaine leaned in to Kurt again like he did in the car and licked the jelly off Kurt's mouth. Kurt moaned softly at the contact and leaned in to kiss Blaine, spreading his fingers through Blaine's hair. Once again, Kurt tried licking Blaine's closed lips, asking to be let into his mouth. Blaine opened his mouth this time waiting for Kurt's tongue against his. Kurt slid his tongue gently into Blaine's and explored every inch of the pleasurably moist cave. He licked his teeth and dominated Blaine's mouth. Blaine pushed Kurt gently onto the ground and straddled his legs. He was on top of Kurt as they continued to French kiss, but now Blaine was forcefully using his tongue. He pushed it into Kurt's mouth and felt him groan and buck his hips upward ever so slightly. Kurt's hands, once gripping Blaine's hair, were now roaming down his back and gently cupping his butt every now and then. Blaine enjoyed the contact and rocked his hips down as well.

By now Kurt's pants were uncomfortably tight but they were in a public place and they had class in fifteen minutes. Kurt broke from Blaine's kiss. "Blaine, what class do you have after this?" he asked.

"I actually have a free period after lunch. What do you have?"

"Just French and I'm fluent the teacher won't miss me. How about we take this to your car?" Kurt inquired.

Blaine thought about it but he said, "We have a lot of cover here. If we move in a little closer to that tree then no one will see us. It's like a little cave."

Kurt looked and saw that Blaine was right. It was almost completely impenetrable to any eyes that didn't know they were there. "Great let's move!"

It was darker under the tree so Blaine felt more comfortable unbuttoning Kurt's shirt. He pushed him against the tree and began to cover his neck in kisses. Kurt moaned softly at Blaine's soft touch. Blaine began to kiss him more roughly and he started to suck his neck and grind his hips into Kurts. As the contact increase, so did the volume of Kurt's moans. He was always wary that they were still in public but his inhibitions were starting to leave him as Blaine continued kissing down his chest.

Blaine put his hands on Kurt's jeans and unbuttoned them. He dragged them down only far enough to relieve the pressure that Kurt felt there and make him more comfortable. Now it was Kurt's turn to pamper Blaine. He playfully tackled Blaine onto the blanket and sat on top of his as they both laughed. Kurt leaned down and licked Blaine's neck in its most sensitive spot as he took off his shirt. Blaine moaned loudly; Kurt knew his neck was his favorite place other than his lips to be kissed. Kurt started to suck his neck fiercely and grind his hips into Blaine's as he did. Blaine closed his eye and stretched his neck to give Kurt more area to kiss and suck. He started thrusting his hips upward and rocking back and forth in time with Kurt. Kurt got off of Blaine and lay down next to him so that his could unbutton his jeans, which were bulging suspiciously in a certain spot. Kurt freed Blaine from the pressure and pulled him close so that their whole bodies were touching. Then Kurt began to rock his hips together with Blaine's. They both wanted, needed a release so badly. Blaine got on top of Kurt again so that he could increase the friction between them.

Kurt and Blaine were both starting to sweat so they knew they were close. Blaine had straddle Kurt again and was writhing on top of him quickly. Kurt was thrusting his hips as best as he could under Blaine's weight, but it was mostly up to Blaine to get them to the point of release. Blaine could hear Kurt moan louder and more desperately with each thrust so he continued going faster unitl... Kurt made one final buck underneath Blaine and let out a loud, strangled sounding moan filled with pleasure. Hearing that brought Blaine to his point of euphoria and he let out a similar pleasurable moan.

Blaine got off of Kurt and held his hand as they lay there, catching their breath. "This is the best anniversary ever," Kurt breathed. He propped his head up on an elbow and looked at Blaine. "You're the best Blaine, and I am the luckiest person in the world to have you." He finished his statement with a long but chaste kiss.

"I'm so lucky to have you Kurt," Blaine said with emotion in his voice. "I promise I'll never give you up." They kissed again, filled with the promise of young love. Kurt looked at his phone and realized that if they didn't leave soon, they would miss class.

"Blaine, we should get going," Kurt said sorrowfully. Blaine nodded and they both put their shirts back on and buttoned their pants. They folded the blanket and put all the food back in the basket. As they emerged from under their secluded tree, they encountered a family twenty feet away. "I think we heard some pigs back there," the father told them. "I'm glad they didn't maul you." Kurt and Blaine thanked him for his concern hurried back to the car.

"That's so embarrassing," Kurt said with blush on his face.

"Yeah, I guess that wasn't the greatest of my ideas," Blaine admitted. "But I wouldn't take anything back."

"Me either," Kurt agreed. "I love you Blaine, now and forever."

"You know Kurt, my parents won't be at the house until later tonight. Do you want to come over right after school and clean up? We have very nice showers," Blaine said with a wink.

"That sounds amazing," Kurt agreed. "Only a few more periods until I have you all to my self again," he said with a devious smile. And with something to look forward to, going back to school didn't seem so bad after all.

Hello readers! I hope you like it! If you did, please review! If you didn't, please also review and tell me why!  
Reviews really make my day! Thanks everyone!


End file.
